


Las flores del cementerio

by Liarian



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Don Blake, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Multi, No mpreg, Omega Steve, Omega Thomas "Toro" Raymond, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"–S.H.I.E.L.D. no existe. ¿En serio crees que una organización secreta apareció de la nada para salvarnos y que vamos a ser felices y comer perdices?</p><p>–No. Pero tampoco me creo que a nadie le importe. No somos animales."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cemetery's Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690086) by [Lost_In_Translation (Liarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Lost_In_Translation)



> Esta historia está dedicada a Lutheria.
> 
> El trasfondo de mi universo A/O/B es bastante cuestionable a nivel ético. Muchas de las cosas que les suceden a los personajes son violentas y pueden resultar incómodas para el lector pero al final, y ante todo, esta es una historia de amor.  
> 12/01/2016. Capítulos 1, 2 y 6 editados para corregir errores de consistencia.

           En la última incursión de la noche habían conseguido liberar a tres alphas: dos machos y una hembra. La hembra era con diferencia la más agresiva, habían tenido que sedarla antes de poder inspeccionarlos. El estado del macho más joven era preocupante. Steve seguía sentado en la sala de espera, manoseando un vaso de plástico ya muy machacado. Hacía rato que se había terminado el café, pero prefería mantener las manos ocupadas mientras esperaba notícias de la Doctora Cho. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo nada más notar la vibración. Por fín, un mensaje nuevo. Tiró el vaso y se secó las manos en las perneras del pantalón antes de ponerse en marcha. Respiró hondo y trató de serenarse. Sentía su corazón estallándole en el pecho. Ya había perdido a un alpha y a un omega esa noche. No iba a perder a nadie más, menos aún a ese alpha.

Llamó, por decirlo de alguna manera, una única vez; un golpe contundente que abrió de par en par la puerta del área médica. El pitido intermitente de los monitores se mezclaba con la música ambiental. Steve localizó inmediatamente a la doctora, por su cabello moreno recogido en un moño alto, sentada tras el mostrador de recepción.  
–¿Helen?– cerró la puerta tras de sí –¿Cómo ha ido?  
–Sobrevivirán.– La doctora sonrió agotada. Había sido una noche muy larga para todos. –Hicimos lo que pudimos por el brazo del más joven, pero no puedo asegurarte que recupera toda la movilidad.  
–¿Puedo verlos?  
–Cinco minutos, Capitán.  
Steve asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza y se fue intentando disimular su prisa. Había andado y desandado mil veces aquellos pasillos y otras tantas los había recorrido en camilla. Sabía lo que se jugaba y siempre había estado dispuesto a pagar el precio. Las dependencias médicas nunca le habían parecido tan grandes, aquellas noche las paredes verde manzana parecían no tener final.  
Todas las camas estaban vacías, salvo por las de los tres alphas. Por lo que parecía, Sharon había dejado ramilletes de margaritas blancas y amarillas junto a las camas. Steve se acercó a la mujer, menuda y de rizos pelirrojos. Inconsciente no parecía ser peligrosa, pero no había tenido ningún problema para dislocarle el brazo a un tío que fácilmente la doblaba en tamaño.  
–¿Qué vais a hacer con nosotros?– alguien habló desde su espalda.  
No se había dado cuenta que uno de los alphas estaba despierto. Steve se giró para mirar al hombre directamente a los ojos. La mayoría de la gente creía que los alphas eran bestias dominadas por el frenesí. Imbéciles. Sam era divertido y leal. Wanda podía ser dulce y cariñosa. Pietro era un niñato. El hombre se había sentado en la cama y observaba la vía de su muñeca. Moreno, pero algo canoso, y de ojos oscuros. En realidad, ambos alphas eran morenos.  
–No lo sé todavía.– Steve se sentó junto a su cama. –Depende. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
–Hueles a Omega– El hombre lo miró frunciendo el ceño.  
Como primera reacción, era prometedora. Pietro le había roto el brazo al empotrarlo contra la pared para mantenerlo alejado de su hermana y Sam tres costillas intentando reducirlo. De momento, el silencio era una victoria.  
–Me empezaría a preocupar si oliera a otra cosa, la verdad.– le ofreció la mano en saludo –Steve Rogers.  
El hombre pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de devolverle el apretón de manos. –Bruce Banner. –¿Cómo  
–Ella está bien. Él,– señaló con la cabeza la cama en cuestión –no tanto.  
Desde dónde estaba sentado, Steve podía ver los vendajes cubriendo todo el brazo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. El rostro tenía un tono mortecino por culpa de la pérdida de sangre. Algunos mechones se habían apelmazado contra su frente por culpa del sudor. Sharon le evitó tener que añadir algo más, al entrar con sus crocs azul cielo.  
–Steve, hace cinco minutos que terminaron tus cinco– dejó de prestarle atención –Oh, estás despierto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
–Podría estar peor, supongo– contestó Banner encogiéndose de hombros.  
Antes de marcharse, Steve se acercó a la cama del otro macho. Tenía cara de niño, aún y con la barba de tres días y el hoyuelo en el mentón. Sin llegar a tocarlo, podía notar el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, empapado por culpa de la fiebre. El ritmo de la respiración parecía estar acelerándose y el pitido del monitor ya no llevaba el mismo ritmo que los otros dos.  
–Sharon– gruñó.  
–Mierda– la sonrisa desapareció de golpe de su rostro. –Steve, necesito el carro de parada y a la Doctora Cho– sacando unos guantes de látex de su bolsillo lo espoleó –Steve. La doctora. ¡Ya!  
Se notaba al ralentí. Helen parecía haberse materializado de la nada, con la bata blanca desabrochada y el estetoscopio colgado al cuello. Arrastraba el carro con ella, rojo y lleno de cajones. En la pantalla, los números seguían subiendo.  
–Va, chico.– Sharon cogió una mascarilla con una especie de hinchador –Eres un luchador.  
Desde el otro lado de la cama, la doctora estaba concentrada mirando como el líquido transparente entraba despacio en una jeringuilla. Trabajaban con movimientos concisos. Steve seguía inmóvil sin apartar la vista de la mascarilla. La cara del alpha había perdido cualquier rastro de color. El suero seguía goteando como un reloj de agua.  
–Steve, estás en medio.– Sharon lo apartó con su propio cuerpo y cerró la cortina alrededor de la cama.  
La tela era clara y, a contraluz, se podía intuir el movimiento de ambas mujeres.  
–No es justo– Bruce seguía sentado en su cama, los puños agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Tenía la mirada clavada en la cortina blanca y forzaba su respiración, lenta y profunda. –Son sólo niños.  
–Todo va a ir bien– o eso esperaba.

Con el paso de los minutos, el ritmo cardíaco del alpha parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y los tres monitores volvían a sonar en canon. Nunca un pip-pip le había resultado tan reconfortante. Bruce no había dicho nada más, su mirada paseaba entre la pelirroja, aún inconsciente, y la cortina. Steve estaba sentado en la silla y se entretenía contando el número de baldosas. Eran grises y tenían pequeñas motas que recordaban un empedrado.  
El tintineo de las anillas le hizo alzar la vista. La doctora Cho parecía tener surcos bajo los ojos algo enrojecidos. Algunos mechones castaños se habían escapado del recogido. Tras ella, Sharon no tenía mucho mejor aspecto.  
–Por el momento está estable. Le hemos suministrado otra tanda de antibióticos. Esperemos que la fiebre empiece a remitir.– La doctora se quitó los guantes de látex y los tiró en un cubo metálico. –Tardaremos aún media hora en tener los resultados de las analíticas. Hasta entonces poco más podremos hacer.  
Steve se desinfló en la silla, incapaz de levantarse. Habían sido cuarenta y ocho horas funcionando a base de chutes de adrenalina. Notaba los párpados pesados y le cosquilleaban las manos.  
–Helen, si quieres  
–No.– lo cortó Sharon. –Ya me quedaré yo haciendo guardia, por si su estado empeora. Steve, hazte un favor. Vete a dormir.  
Steve prefirió tragarse el orgullo. Estaba demasiado cansado. Últimamente sólo hablaban para pelearse y no era ni el momento ni el lugar. No era de extrañar que lo suyo no hubiese funcionado. Encogiéndose de hombros se limitó a preguntar: –¿Seguro que estaréis bien?  
–Buenas noches, Steve– lo miró desafiante.  
Suspiró agradecido al notar su móvil vibrando. En la pantalla había popeado otra notificación. En la vista previa, Steve leyó “Mission Report Meeting: Mañana, 7:30h”. Con un poco de suerte, eso le daba cinco horas de sueño.


	2. Natasha

         Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sentía los párpados pegados. Oía ruido de respiraciones. Identificó a una, no estaba segura de la segunda. Olía a limpio, a químico, a muerto; como sólo los quirófanos pueden oler. Intentó mover los dedos de las manos y los pies, pero no obtuvo nada más que un leve cosquilleo. Prisionera de su propio cuerpo, solo podía esperar. Más allá de los confines de su mundo, la tentaba, sinuosa, la melodía del vals de las flores. Se concentró en doblar el meñique. Sentía la aguja de una vía clavada en su muñeca, pero no era capaz de discernir en cual. Le picaba la nariz. El vals desapareció bajo el ritmo cadencioso de unos zuecos y el tintineo de un carrito de metal. Notó algo, una mano, cogiendo delicadamente su meñique recién liberado.

–Bienvenida.– una voz sonrió –¿Cómo te encuentras?

No era la voz de Yelena. Se le parecía, sonaba casi tan dulce como ella, pero no podía ser. A Yelena la habían sacrificado como a un perro. Una luz intensa quería abrirse paso hacia sus ojos. Parpadeó. Primero despacio, luego más rápido. Sentía como si estuvieran clavando agujas en los ojos. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó una vez más, lentamente, con fuerza. Todo a su alrededor era un lienzo en blanco. Una sombra se recortó en su campo de visión. Aún tenía la cara medio paralizada. Le costaba tragar, parpadear era un acto estríctamente voluntario. Miles de arañas minúsculas parecían corretear por sus piernas y brazos, mordisqueándole la piel. Notaba el vello erizado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Su sangre parecía hecha de púas. El sudor escocía contra su piel. Estiraba mecánicamente los dedos de los pies. Cada vez se sentía más dueña de sus actos. “El Cascanueces” se había apoderado de sus oídos. Sus pupilas empezaron a enfocar un techo de yeso completamente liso y desnudo salvo por el foco de operaciones. Le ardía el pecho cuando intentaba respirar. El aire parecía no querer entrar en sus pulmones.

–Debes de sentirte desorientada.– la voz parecía hablarle a un niño. –Tuvimos que sedarte, estabas demasiado nerviosa.

Pudo identificar una mirada llena de curiosidad tras aquellas gafas de pasta negras. Había flores junto a las camas de enfrente, pequeños pomos de amarillo y blanco, margaritas seguramente. La mujer debía medir alrededor del metro sesenta. Delgada. Asiática. Castaña.

–¿Agua?– observó como la mujer rompía el precinto de la botella y llenaba un vaso de plástico. –Bebe a sorbos pequeños para ayudar a que el estómago no lo rechace.– Apestaba a beta, a sucio y asqueroso beta. –Si en media hora el agua no te ha dado problemas, Sharon te traerá algo de comer.

En la esquina, una cámara de seguridad la miraba impertérrita. El LED rojo parapadeaba. Se intuyó reflejada en la lente. Despacio, se sentó en el borde del colchón y dejó que sus pies notaran el suelo. Estaba frío. Por el ángulo con el que entraban los rayos a través de las ventanas, debía de ser media mañana. Las diez, las once quizá. No había rejas. se veía el exterior. El agua los rodeaba. Su tono azul negruzco destellaba al reflejar la luz. Los márgenes del río estaban cubiertos de verde y más allá, se extendía la ciudad.

La mujer invadió su espacio para dejar el vaso junto a la cama. La bata blanca gritaba “matasanos”. Gruñó desafiante. Los doctores de verdad no perdían el tiempo con animales salvajes.

–Había más gente– vocalizó despacio, la voz gangosa por el desuso. –¿Qué habéis hecho con ellos?

–Tranquila, chica– la doctora mantenía las manos abiertas y a la vista –Bruce

–Está bien– el otro alpha interrumpió la conversación y se sentó junto a ella. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso –¡Nat!– alzó la voz para llamar su atención. –Estoy bien. No pasa nada. Estoy bien– le acarició la rodilla.

Estaba aseado y no quedaba ni rastro de la barba canosa. La ropa era nueva. Una camisa de algodón azul marino. El corte era sencillo, pero las costuras parecían buenas. Un tejano oscuro. Y botas negras, de corte militar. La tirita bajo el reloj debía de ocultar el agujero de entrada de la vía. Le habían dado un reloj, la correa de cuero marrón. Bonito, con la esfera negra y los números en plata. Se acurrucó contra él, agotada.

–Os dejaré solos. Si me necesitáis– la mujer se despidió con un leve gesto de cabeza.

–¿Estás bien?– Bruce la cogió del hombro y sus ojos avellana la miraron fijamente. La palma irradiaba calor –¿Nat?

–No.– Con cuidado, cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre –No lo sé. Todo es muy raro. ¿Dónde está James?

–Han tenido que aislarlo– Bruce apartó la mirada, perdida en la ventana.

–¡Has dejado que se lo llevaran! ¡Has dejado! Has dejado– se abalanzó sobre Bruce. Cogiéndolo del cuello, lo empotró contra la pared. El revés del otro alpha la tiró contra la cama.

La tensión del instante de deshizo entre sus dedos. Natasha jadeaba, mirando a todas partes salvo a Bruce.

–Nat, lo siento– el alpha se deslizó pared abajo hasta quedar sentado a sus pies –pero tienes que entenderlo. Está muy mal.

–Aún me levanto con pesadillas por sus gritos, Bruce. Soy un perro de presa, lo tengo asumido. Nunca he conocido otra cosa pero él… ¿Puedo verlo?– preguntó con un quejido lastimero

–Veré que puedo hacer.– Bruce se levantó –Ahora vengo.

 

Se había quedado sola con la cámara. La saludó, a ella, y a quién fuera que estuviera mirando al otro lado. No había jaulas, ni cadenas o correas. La cámara era lo único que tenía sentido en esa habitación. Bruce no tardó ni cinco minutos en volver.

–Podemos verlo en cuanto Sharon termine de cambiarle los vendajes.– el hombre sonrió –Si todo va bien, mañana deberían darte el alta.

Sharon también apestaba a beta pero su expresión corporal tenía una fuerza de la que carecía la castaña. Llevaba el cabello en coleta y algunos mechones recogidos tras las orejas. No llevaba anillos ni pulseras.

–A Steve le alegrará saber que estás despierta.– la mujer picó al ascensor –No lleva demasiado bien perder gente.

La música ambiental también se oía ahí abajo. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, los recibió un enorme cartel de “Planta 0” y debajo letreros de “Quirófanos”, “Laboratorio clínico” y “UCI”. Avanzaron por lo que daba la impresión de ser un túnel. Toda la iluminación venía de los fluorescentes del techo y las peceras a lado y lado le recordaban a las celdas de confinamiento. La mujer se detuvo ante la única habitación ocupada.

–Si me disculpáis– la voz arrastraba el cansancio de demasiadas horas sin dormir.

Otra cámara los espiaba desde el techo, con su LED rojo. Encerrado tras la pared de cristal, James parecía un cadáver. El pelo despeinado; de un color apagado. Estaba con Bruce, de pie en completo silencio. El otro alpha envolvía su cuerpo. Los vendajes cubrían gran parte del torso de James. Natasha sintió un escalofrío al recordar las marcas de garras y dientes rasgando la carne. Al menos, el brazo ya no dibujaba ese arco imposible. Al cerrar los ojos aún podía ver el hueso asomando.

–Deberíamos estar todos muertos– musitó sin apartar la vista –Bruce, ¿quién crees que son?

La mano junto a su cadera la acercó más al pecho del hombre y notó la sonrisa en todo el cuerpo del otro alpha al contestar –Shield.

–No seas idiota.– rió, resquebrajado el silencio –S.H.I.E.L.D. no existe. ¿En serio crees que una organización secreta apareció de la nada para salvarnos y que vamos a ser felices y comer perdices?

–No. Pero tampoco me creo que a nadie le importe. No somos animales.– el alpha apoyó la mano en el cristal señalando al chico –Nadie tiene derecho a decidir que nuestras vidas no valen nada.

En medio del pasillo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se sentó en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Si seguía mirando la figura inmóvil acabaría llorando. No soportaba quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

–El tío del que hablaba Sharon es un omega. –Bruce no se había movido un ápice –Es el mismo tío que nos sacó de Lehigh, Nat. Y hay otros alpha. Los he visto. Quizá no son Shield, pero quizá sí. Para mí no hay mucha diferencia.

–Bruce, nadie regala nada– se levantó de un salto –Nada. Quizá ellos no quieran vendernos, pero seguro que quieren algo.– Dedicó una mirada a James antes de volverse hacia el ascensor.– Y cuando lo necesiten, tampoco ellos pedirán tu opinión.


	3. El señor y la señora Proctor

                 Danny aparcó el Ford Kuga y se desabrochó el cinturón mirando a su alrededor. Había un paseo desde el parking hasta el Centro de Reproducción Humana Asistida pero no los esperaban todavía hasta dentro de media hora.

–Pues ya estamos aquí– saltó fuera del coche, estirando su espalda con un gesto grandilocuente.

Notaba el bochorno de julio empapando su camisa.

–Eso parece– Becks cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. –¿Vamos?

Danny suspiró. Los nervios se le arremolinaban en el estómago. Becks no parecía estar mucho mejor. Avanzaron en silencio, cogidos de la mano. El sol del mediodía caía inclemente sobre ellos. A primera vista, la clínica parecía un palacete europeo, con la fachada rojiza y las esculturas blancas decorando los dinteles de puertas y ventanas. El camino estaba flanqueado por árboles. Era impresionante. Los jardines eran enormes, con el césped bien cuidado. Había gente paseando. Danny se fijó en un par de ancianas, con sus batas de franela, sentadas en un banco. Un montón de palomas se habían congregado a su alrededor atraídas por las miguitas de pan.

–No está tan mal.– comentó señalando a las mujeres –La verdad es que no me importaría vivir aquí.

–Lo que tu digas, Danny– musitó Becca sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Durante muchos años, había estado aterrorizado de pisar uno de estos sitios. Su madre solía decirles a él y a sus hermanos que si no se comían lo que les ponía en el plato se convertirían en alphas u omegas y entonces tendrían que encerrarlos. Gracias a dios, uno no se podía convertir en nada.

–Hubiese podido venir yo solo– apretó la mano de Becca –Si preferías quedarte

–No.– contestó tajante sin apartar la vista del edificio –Tengo que estar aquí cuando nos den a nuestro niño.

Se detuvieron ante la entrada. Los arcos formaban un pequeño porche. Daba la impresión de que las puertas tenían que ser de hierro forjado o madera y no las típicas automáticas. Al entrar, los tacones de Becks repicaron contra el suelo de granito haciendo eco. Los techos eran altos, de madera rojiza, y contrastaban contra el blanco de las paredes. La sala de espera estaba separada del resto de la recepción por una mampara de cristal. Danny se quedó mirando los panfletos de colores, llenos de fotos de madres abrazadas a sus bebés.

–Teníamos cita con la Doctora Foster– su mujer se le adelantó hasta recepción.

–¿Su nombre?– la chica sonrió mientras tecleaba. Las pulseras de colores tintinearon al apartarse un mechón de la cara.

–Rebecca Proctor– apoyada sobre el mostrador, se balanceaba primero en un pie y luego en el otro.

–Un momentito, por favor– la recepcionista comentó descolgando el teléfono mientras seguía jugueteando con su pelo.

–¿Todo bien, cariño?– Danny se abrazó a su mujer por la espalda y le dio un beso junto a la oreja. Notó como la tensión en los hombros de Becks se relajaba.

–Supongo que sí– sonrío tímida, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza.

–Vas a ser una madre estupenda, ya lo verás.

–Si quieren sentarse.– la chica señaló las butacas vacías tras la mampara –La Doctora ahora mismo está con una visita, pero los atenderá en cuanto termine.

 

Danny andaba en círculos alrededor de la sala, como un león enjaulado. Miró su reloj de pulsera para comprobar que el de pared seguía funcionando. Intentó sentarse en una de las butacas tapizadas en marrón oscuro. Aguantó dos minutos antes de volver a ponerse de pie.

–¿El Señor y la Señora Proctor?– la voz llamó su atención con un golpe seco en la mampara. –Soy la Doctora Foster.– saludó cordial. Daba la impresión de poder romperse en cualquier momento.

–Doctora Foster; Daniel Proctor– correspondió con la misma cortesía, alargando el brazo –y esta es mi mujer, Rebecca.

–Si me siguen,– les hizo un gesto y empezó a andar –los acompañaré a conocer al pequeño Buchanan George Proctor. Sólo faltará firmar los últimos papeles y ya estará todo listo para que se lo puedan llevar a casa.

Danny se sentía fuera de juego. Siempre había querido formar una familia y tener niños, pero tenía asumido que no estaba en sus cartas. Un día, hacía menos de un mes, su mujer lo había despertado en medio de la noche y le había preguntado –¿crees que seríamos buenos padres?–. La misma Becks que en la universidad gritaba con cientos de otras mujeres para que cerraran los C.R.H.A. y corría para esconderse de las cargas policiales con las letras Alpha y Omega pintadas sobre los pechos quería adoptar un niño. Aún medio dormido, la había mirado con cara de idiota al decir –¿Quieres que seamos padres?–.

Buchanan tenía buenos pulmones si tenían que fiarse de la potencia de sus llantos. Al verlo, lo primero que pensó fue que parecía una rata, con esa cabeza demasiado grande y sus extremidades engarfiadas.

–¿Puedo?– preguntó acercándose a la cuna.

–Con cuidado.– la doctora cogió al niño y lo puso en sus brazos. –Sobretodo la cabeza.

Danny estaba temblando. Aún no acababa de creerse que esa cosita tan pequeña fuera su hijo. El niño había dejado de llorar y se chupaba el pulgar haciendo ruiditos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, de un tono grisáceo, y las pestañas muy tupidas.

–Hola Bucky– dijo Becks tocándole la nariz al niño. –¿Estás contento de que seamos tus papás?– parecía estar a punto de arrancar a llorar.

 

De nuevo en el coche, Danny tuvo que esforzarse en no apartar la vista de la carretera. Rebecca iba atrás junto al niño y releía la información que les habían entregado en el C.R.H.A.. De vez en cuando, comentaba en voz alta algunos párrafos interesantes. Buchanan se había dormido en la canastilla, envuelto en una mantita con elefantitos de colores.

–Don Blake parece que tiene su consulta cerca de casa– Becks trasteaba el móvil. Danny la notaba algo ausente.

–¿Te arrepientes?– preguntó mirándola de reojo.

–¿De? ¡No!– espetó –No, claro que no– añadió más subyugada. –Pero no sé, Danny. Buchanan tiene una madre biológica. Tendría que poder estar con ella.

–Cariño, son bestias.– pisó el acelerador y se pasó a la izquierda para adelantar –Entiendo que no estés de acuerdo con el sistema, y cómo se trata a Alphas y Omegas. Pero aquí estamos hablando de personas, Becks.

–¡Nacidas de Alphas y Omegas! ¡Personas! ¡Igual que tú y que yo!– notaba la mirada de su mujer clavada.

–Eso cuéntaselo a las 147 personas que murieron en Michigan el año pasado por culpa de tres putos perros.– tuvo que frenar de golpe para no chocar con el coche de delante.

Los llantos del crío se clavaban en sus oídos. Danny notaba el pulso acelerado. La oyó mascuyar – _Bucky no era un puto perro_ –. Tenía que haberla entendido mal.

–Joder– musitó con las manos aún clavadas en el volante.

–Intenta no matarnos, ¿quieres?– Becks rebufó con Buchanan entre sus brazos, intentando tranquilizarlo.


	4. Eso le incluye, Capitán

            A veces echaba de menos su piso en Brooklyn, incluso con las cucarachas que solían subir por los desagües y pasear por la cocina. Se le daba bien montar trampas con terrones de azúcar. Era un apartamento tipo Estudio y los decoradores de IKEA se hubieran hecho pajas intentando crear un espacio habitable en ese cuchitril. No era gran cosa, pero al menos era suyo. O lo había sido mientras pudo pagar el alquiler. Ahora, su cuarto de baño en el Triskelion era casi tan grande como todo el piso de Brooklyn, pero no era lo mismo.

Al menos seguía teniendo su tocadiscos. Lo había comprado en el mercadillo de Fort Greene por dos dólares. Estaba hecho polvo, pero le había cambiado la aguja rota hacía poco y funcionaba razonablemente bien. Con los años, se había hecho con una bonita colección de vinilos. La mayoría eran de cantantes de la época de sus padres. Tenía puesto Queen de fondo y estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, con la tablet apoyada contra sus piernas.

La mirada vacía y penetrante del omega de las fotos lo tenía hipnotizado.  Quién fuera que las había hecho, no se había molestado en bajarle los párpados. Steve era incapaz de diferenciar el iris de la pupila bajo la película grisácea. Tenía la cara totalmente desfigurada por culpa de la hinchazón y la nariz rota. La boca era una masa sanguinolenta. El rictus postmortem le había dejado una sonrisa macabra a la que le faltaban algunos dientes. Había mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, pero el agresor se había ensañado con el cuello. La caja torácica estaba hundida, todo el torso era un gran hematoma.  La cara interna de los muslos estaba en carne viva . Steve notaba el regusto a bilis en su saliva.

Tiró la tablet sobre el edredón y se levantó de la cama. Se sentía como un león enjaulado. Caminaba descalzo en dos metros cuadrados.Se sentó en el escritorio y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, paseando los dedos por su pelo grasiento. Se estaba volviendo loco. Cogió los guantes de boxeo, su bolsa de deporte y una toalla de mano y abandonó su refugio.

Caminaba por los pasillos sin alzar el rostro, intentando evitar las zonas más concurridas. Se sentía desnudo, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de todo el mundo.

–¡Buen trabajo, Capitán!– dos agentes lo saludaron cuadrándose ante él. Steve se limitó a saludar con una sonrisa poco convincente. La noticia del último rescate parecía estar ya en boca de todo el mundo.

El vestuario estaba en completo silencio. Dejó caer la bolsa y los guantes sobre uno de los bancos y se sentó. Su reflejo en el espejo estaba consumido por el cansancio, todo ojeras. El meeting había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Se puso sus adidas negras y apretó los cordones hasta notar el tobillo bien sujeto. Furia había prohibido a cualquier omega acercarse a la enfermería hasta que no tuvieran más información del estado en el que se encontraban los alphas. Vendarse las manos era como un ritual. “Eso le incluye, Capitán”. Steve frunció el ceño. Trabajaba con esmero, una vuelta tras otra, cuidando de cruzar la venda entre dedo y dedo.

No era el único en el gimnasio a esas horas. Sharon se había recogido el cabello en una palmera. El top rojo dejaba al descubierto su vientre y el sudor resbalaba espalda abajo, brillando sobre su piel. Bajo el olor de Bruce, se distinguía el aroma a limpio y a lavanda de Sharon. El alpha estaba entrenando en uno de los sacos y Sharon reía.

–Lo siento,– Steve se colgó los guantes al hombro –no contaba con que habría alguien.

–Eh, no– Bruce cogió el saco para detener el vaivén y se lo quedó mirando fijamente –Sharon me estaba enseñando las instalaciones.

–Oh– miró al suelo, incómodo. –Me alegro.

–Steve,– Sharon se lo quedó mirando como dubitativa –¿estás bien?

–Demasiado tiempo libre– murmuró cerrando la conversación con un gesto de cabeza.

–La hembra ya está despierta– gritó Sharon mientras Steve se alejaba–Se llama Natasha.

Steve se dejó perder en el esfuerzo físico de dar un puñetazo tras otro. Sentía predilección por entrenar en uno de los sacos rinconeros. Las columnas del gimnasio creaban la falsa sensación de privacidad. El sonido rítmico del guante chocando contra el cuero era relajante. El sudor goteaba desde su nariz y se precipitaba contra el suelo. Había algo placentero en la extenuación de sus brazos y sus muslos. Notaba la sangre hirviendo desde el pecho y hasta el rostro. Natasha estaba despierta. Bruce ya había recibido el Ok por parte de los psicólogos. Steve perdió el fuelle. El puño quedó suspendido en el aire antes de caer bajo el peso de la extenuación. Sharon hacía rato que se había marchado. El sudor se estaba enfriando sobre su cuerpo. Se notaba la respiración trabajosa y los nudillos doloridos. Sólo quería saber que su alpha estaba bien.

  
  


No se había molestado en secarse el pelo antes de bajar hasta la Clínica. Helen se había negado en redondo a dejarlo pasar. “Órdenes de Furia”. Sentado en la sala de espera, cotilleaba los resultados de la jornada en la página de la ESPN. Los Mets habían vuelto a perder y ya iban tres derrotas consecutivas. Steve suspiró estirando las piernas. Estaba cansado de ver las lilas en la pared. Eran las flores favoritas de Sharon.

–Steve, llevas aquí sentado dos horas.

–Hola, Helen.– la saludó desganado sin mirarla a la cara.

–He llamado a Sam– la mujer se sentó a su lado y se descalzó. Los dedos zigzagueaban aliviados.

–¿Por qué?– se sentía traicionado.

–Porque no voy a dejarte entrar y necesitas que te dé el aire.– se volvió a poner de pie recolocándose los mechones que se habían escapado del moño –¿Te parece suficiente motivo?

–Que más te da dónde esté– musitó molesto.

No era que no quisiera ver a Sam, siempre era agradable verlo. Volvió a clavar la vista en la pantalla del móvil. La doctora no tenía mala intención, pero nadie parecía entenderlo. Necesitaba estar ahí. Oyó los pasos de la doctora alejarse y perderse tras la puerta. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer.

 

–¿Qué pasa, tío?

–¿Qué pasa, Sam?– Steve alzó el brazo a desgana. –¿Con qué te ha convencido para que vinieras?– Seguía hundido en la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–No sabía que ahora necesitara un motivo para ver a un colega– Sam replicó con sarcasmo.

–Ja. Ja.– abrió un ojo y observó al alpha. A veces se preguntaba de dónde salía la necesidad de vestir “de negro”, quizá el mal gusto era genético. –Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

Sam arqueó una ceja y se sentó en el mismo asiento que hacía un rato había ocupado la doctora. Cogió las revistas de la mesa de centro y empezó a leer títulos en voz alta.

–¿En serio? Pero que basura es ésta.– todo era corazón, moda y salud. –Estás peor de lo que pensaba.– dejó caer las revistas en cascada sobre la mesilla.

–Suerte de Internet– río sin ganas. Steve se incorporó en la silla, dejándose caer hacia adelante. La puerta parecía estar mofándose de él.

–Venga, tío– Sam le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. –¿Qué pasa?

Notaba el aliento del alpha cosquilleando contra su oreja. La mano se deslizó hasta la cadera y lo apretó contra sí.

–Sam– la nariz de Sam estaba fría contra su cuello –¿me estás esnifando?– preguntó incrédulo.

Las manos del negro se aventuraron hasta los muslos y empezaron a recorrerlos hacia la entrepierna. Le faltaba la respiración. Steve se levantó como si el contacto lo quemara.

–No me toques– gruñó apartando al alpha de un empujón.

Las pupilas de Sam estaban completamente dilatadas. Apenas se podía distinguir el castaño de sus ojos.

–¡Joder, Steve!– Sam se mordió el labio y sacó un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo –¡Al menos podrías haber avisado! ¿Qué esperas que pase cuando apestas a zorra en celo?

El olor a colonia le empalagó las fosas nasales y le revolvió el estómago. Era demasiado fuerte y se notaba dulzón en el paladar. Sam había rociado el pañuelo y se cubría la boca y la nariz.

–No estoy

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada, retándolo a contradecirlo. Steve se hundió a tres sillas de distancia y lo observó de reojo. Había guardado el pañuelo en la riñonera y estaba trasteando un bote de Vicks VapoRub.

–Lo siento, Sam.– se rascó el cuello, nervioso.

–Rocíate, ¿quieres?– le lanzó el pulverizador recargable –No me lo puedo creer, un alpha ha llamado la atención de Don Perfecto.– la risa sin complejos de Sam rompió la tensión en el ambiente.

–No es lo que piensas– Steve se sonrojó incapaz de mirar al alpha a la cara. Jugueteaba con el bote de colonia intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos.

–Es el niño.– Steve fue capaz de identificar el momento exacto en el que todas las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de Sam –Joder, Steve. De todos los alphas para elegir. A veces creo que estás mal de la cabeza.

–¿En serio?– Steve gruñó indignado. –¡Es ridículo! ¡Y totalmente inapropiado! ¡Ni siquiera está consciente!

–Oye, a mí no me mires. Es tu cuerpo quien está intentando seducirlo.– Sam se encogió de hombros.

–Mi cuerpo. Está intentando. Seducirlo.– la realización le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría. –Mierda.


	5. Regalos

               El árbol de navidad se alzaba hasta el techo, cargado de guirnaldas y luces doradas. Tommy estaba sentado a sus pies, rodeado de paquetes envueltos en colores alegres, con dibujos de renos y muñecos de nieve. Vio su rostro deforme reflejado en una de las bolas de cristal. Era como si le hubieran estirado los mofletes. La sala estaba llena de gente pero nadie le prestaba atención. Empezó a hacerle muecas a su reflejo, hinchando los carrillos. Se oyó reír y se tapó la boca, asustado de que alguien lo hubiese oído. Nunca era buena idea molestar a los señores altos. Betsy había dejado de oír por el lado izquierdo porque un señor alto se había enfadado con ella porque no dejaba de llorar.

Una banda tocaba villancicos mientras algunos señores altos hablaban distraídos con copas de champán en sus manos. Algunos niños correteaban entre los señores altos, vestidos con trajes de señorito, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas y los calcetines blancos. Las niñas llevaban vestidos de colores brillantes y los cabellos recogidos en trenzas y gritaban cuando los niños les levantaban las faldas. No tenían miedo de reír enseñando todos los dientes. Eran como señores altos chiquititos. Tommy se sentó muy erguido al oír la voz del amo. El hombre se había cuadrado frente a un micrófono, con su traje blanco y sus zapatos recién lustrados. Se mordió el labio; le escocía la rozadura. El grillete se clavaba en su carne cada vez que movía el tobillo. Los músicos habían dejado de tocar y los señores altos miraban al amo expectantes.

–Buenas noches y bienvenidos.– las voces de los invitados se mezclaron en saludos desacompasados –Me alegro de contar con todos vosotros aquí esta noche. Estas son unas fiestas muy especiales para María y para mí. Ya sabéis, ser padres y todo eso.– Se oyeron algunas risas.

Tommy sonrió nervioso. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Tony. Antes de que se lo llevaran, Betsy ya no jugaba con él muy a menudo, estaba más interesada en coquetear con Don. Betsy era muy tonta si creía que algún señor alto iba a querer jugar a los papás y a las mamás con ella. Ni siquiera Don, por muy bien que los tratara. Tony iba a ser su nuevo mejor amigo. Betsy podía seguir riéndose de “sus tonterías de niño” si quería.

Una mujer subió al escenario improvisado, con paso grácil y una sonrisa en los labios. El vestido gris perla dejaba toda la espalda descubierta. El bebé en sus brazos dormitaba envuelto en una mantita de franela. Debía de tener apenas unos pocos meses. Thomas se levantó haciendo tintinear la cadena y frunció el ceño al ver al renacuajo.

El amo siguió hablando. De vez en cuando, las risas enmudecían  su discurso, pero Tommy había dejado de prestar atención. Arrugó la nariz contra una de las bolas de cristal. En su reflejo, la nariz había desaparecido por completo. Sólo veía sus ojos, exageradamente grandes. El amo le había dicho que iba a ser un regalo muy especial para Tony pero los bebés eran muy aburridos. Don era un mentiroso. Don había dicho que tenía mucha suerte. Pero era un mentiroso como el resto de señores altos. Tony no iba a jugar con él. Tommy quería volver a casa, con Betsy y con los demás.

 

Aún no habían muerto los últimos aplausos cuando la música empezó a sonar vivaracha de nuevo. La fiesta se alargó durante horas y languideció hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando los últimos coches desaparecieron del terraplén. La casa quedó en silencio. Tras las barras libres se acumulaban las botellas vacías. El salón parecía un bosque de copas doradas. Un señor alto se puso en cuclillas frente a él y sacó una pequeña llave cobriza del bolsillo.

–Hola pequeño– el hombre sonrió al soltar el grillete y le acarició los rizos negros.

Tommy se quedó mirando su tobillo hostigado. A lo largo de la noche, mucha gente se había acercado con curiosidad y le había estado manoseando el pelo y pellizcando los mofletes pero nadie le había sonreído así. Don sonreía igual.

–Vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación– el hombre recogió la argolla de cuero rojizo y se alzó majestuoso.

Tommy asintió en silencio. Todo parecía relucir: los techos altos, los suelos de mármol, las lámparas de araña, las vasijas de porcelana. Cogido de la mano del señor alto, recorrió los pasillos asombrado. Los eslabones de la cadena repiqueteaban al zarandearse en el bolsillo del hombre.

 

–¿Para mí?– Tommy se quedó mirando al señor alto con la boca abierta al entrar en el cuarto. Le faltaban ojos para poder abarcarlo todo. La cama era inmensa, con las sábanas color manzana y la colcha mullida. Contó tres almohadas. El suelo era blandito y tenía dibujada una carretera que daba vueltas por toda la habitación, con sus coches y sus árboles, como si hubieran hecho una foto desde el aire.

–¿Te gusta?– el hombre preguntó invitándolo a entrar. Por un instante, Tommy se olvidó de que seguía enfadado con Don, salió corriendo y se tiró sobre la cama con un grito estridente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la señor alto. –Entiendo que sí– rió el hombre.

 

***

Eran los primeros días del verano y de madrugada aún refrescaba. Se despertó tiritando al notar el aire enfriando el sudor sobre su piel. Ya nadie lo llamaba Tommy. El señor Jarvis solía llamarlo Tom, al igual que Don. Para el resto, era Thomas cuando no directamente “el omega”. Las sábanas estaban hechas un nudo al pie de la cama. Parecía estar cociéndose dentro de su propio cuerpo. Se notaba pegajoso. Se sentó y abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche. La cadena dorada seguía allí, mirándolo con desprecio. Echaba de menos a Betsy.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a romper por el horizonte cuando salió de la cama a hurtadillas. Avanzó en silencio hasta uno de los cuartos de baño para invitados y se encerró echando el pestillo. Por la hora, el señor Jarvis ya tenía que estar despierto. A salvo tras la puerta, se quitó los calzoncillos y los olisqueó. Se había lavado bien antes de irse a dormir, pero seguía oliendo raro. Eran los segundos que manchaba. Los primeros los había escondido en el fondo del cubo de basura, tapados por los restos de la cena. El líquido era blanquecino y viscoso y daba algo de grima. Un pinchazo en el vientre lo dejó doblado en el suelo. En su caída, arrastró consigo el jabonero.

–¿Tom?– la voz del Sr. Jarvis preguntó llamando a la puerta –¿Estás bien?

–¡Sí!– gritó hecho un ovillo en el suelo –¡No es nada! ¡Estoy– otro pinchazo lo dejó sin aire. –bien.

Se apoyó contra la mampara de la ducha. El frío del cristal era un alivio.

–¿Tom? ¡Tom!– oyó el chirrido de la maneta girando inútilmente –Abre.

–¡No!– tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. El jabonero estaba hecho trizas en el suelo. Se levantó despacio y empezó a recoger pedacitos de porcelana. Le temblaban las manos. Sólo quería desaparecer. –¡Ostia ya!– gritó al cortarse la yema del dedo.

 

–A ver, respira hondo.– Thomas notaba el estetoscopio frío contra el pecho –Y ahora, expira– Don sonrió –Muy bien, así. Despacio.– El hombre se colgó de nuevo el aparato al cuello.– Los pulmones se oyen bien.

Tom se puso de nuevo la camiseta, desordenando sus rizos morenos. El corte seguía escociendo. El señor Jarvis lo había desinfectado con un poco de yodo y le había puesto una tirita antes de volver a mandarlo a la cama.

–¿Los Stark se siguen portando bien contigo?– Don preguntó descolgandose el estetoscopio y guardándolo en el maletín.

–Como siempre– Tom se encogió de hombros –Tony sigue con sus cacharros. Sólo tiene seis años, pero soy incapaz de entender lo que dice la mitad del tiempo.

–Bien– por un instante, la mirada de Don se marchó muy lejos. Tom hacía años que había dejado de preguntar por Betsy.

 

La habitación olía a canela. Tom disfrutaba del calor de la taza entre sus manos. El señor Jarvis también había traído pastitas de té. Cogió una de las recubiertas de chocolate y se la llevó a la boca.

–¿Todo bien?– el señor Jarvis preguntó palpándole la frente.

–Sólo es el celo.– Don abrió el maletín y empezó a rebuscar en su interior –Siendo el primero, no me preocuparía demasiado. Suele ser muy ténue y no dura más de dos o tres días.– El hombre sacó unas pastillas azuladas –Media cada doce horas debería ser suficiente.

–¿Qué hacen exactamente?– el señor Jarvis cogió el bote y lo observó con detenimiento. Hablaban como si Tom no estuviera allí, escuchando toda la conversación.

–Son tranquilizantes. Es mejor que durante los próximos días no salga mucho de la habitación. Tienen el instinto de marcar su territorio y a veces puede resultar algo– Don hizo una mueca de dolor antes de añadir –molesto.


	6. Billete de ida y vuelta

          Tras una semana durmiendo en las sillas de la sala de espera, Nick había decidido intervenir. Steve podía elegir: vacaciones o suspensión de empleo y sueldo. En cualquier caso, el avión salía de Washington DC en dos horas.

Sharon lo había seguido hasta su apartamento y no se había molestado en esperar a que Steve la invitara a pasar. Los platos de la cena seguían en el fregadero y en el sofá se amontonaba ropa por planchar. La vio fruncir el ceño ante el desorden.

–He hablado con Lizzie para que te recoja en el aeropuerto– comentó sin apartar la vista del ficus moribundo.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, Steve se escabulló hasta la habitación y sacó la bolsa de deporte del rincón dónde había quedado tirada. Olía a húmedo por culpa de la toalla.

–Supongo que Nick te ha pedido que me hagas de niñera– espetó guardando la ropa de cualquier manera en la bolsa.

–Nos tienes preocupados– Sharon lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Suspiró sentándose en la cama.

–Preferiría que no os preocuparais tanto– Steve abrió el segundo cajón de la mesilla de noche y cogió un par de calzoncillos limpios. Derrotado, se sentó junto a Sharon y se quedó mirando los boxers entre sus manos –¿Me avisarás si hay algún cambio?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro –Cualquier cosa, palabra.

 

Sharon lo había escoltado hasta el aeropuerto, sin perderlo de vista hasta la zona de embarque. Steve había depositado la bolsa de deporte, las llaves, su cartera y el móvil en la cinta transportadora y había suspirado derrotado mientras un segurata observaba aburrido sus escasas pertenencias a través de la máquina de rayos X.

Era extraño volver a pisar Nueva York tras cinco años de ausencia. Su tía Lizzie sonrió nada más verlo. Con el pelo de un castaño claro y los ojos verdosos, era el vivo reflejo de su madre.

–¡Steve!– la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza y se apartó para observarlo de nuevo –¡Estás guapísimo!– Añadió besándolo en la mejilla –¿Qué tal te trata Washington?– su tía intentó cogerle la bolsa.

–No me quejo– comentó Steve cambiando el equipaje de mano –. Se agradece poder ayudar.

–Tu madre hubiera estado tan orgullosa de ti– la mujer sonrió.

Steve no lo tenía tan claro, pero asintió igualmente. Volver a casa siempre tenía algo de deprimente. En silencio, siguió a Lizzie fuera de la terminal. La mujer hablaba animada, gesticulando con los brazos. Los brazaletes tintineaban al chocar entre ellos. Según Furia, no era más que un inconsciente y un egoísta. Había desobedecido una orden directa poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D. y todo por un capricho infantil.

–Steve, ¿me escuchas?– su tía lo miraba fijamente frente al que debía de ser su taxi.

–Lo… lo siento– balbuceó –Ha sido un día muy largo.– Steve suspiró sin mirarla a la cara.

–Ei,– Lizzie lo obligó a alzar el rostro cogiéndole la barbilla –no pasa nada. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

 

El trayecto en taxi transcurrió en silencio. Apenas había veinte minutos hasta Brooklyn Heights pero llevaban casi una hora encerrados en el vehículo por culpa del tráfico. Steve miraba distraído por la ventana. La mayoría de tiendas que recordaba habían cerrado. En su misma calle, había abierto otro Starbucks. De su antiguo apartamento no quedaba más que un solar abandonado.

–La Sra. O’Donell murió el verano pasado y su nieto decidió vender– Lizzie señaló el vacío entre los dos edificios –Los nuevos propietarios no tenían ningún interés en seguir alquilando y al final, cuando detectaron aluminosis

–El bloque era una ruina– Steve seguía con la mirada clavada en la calle –pero le tenía cierto aprecio.

–Siempre me horrorizó– el teléfono interrumpió a Lizzie.

Steve se retorció para sacar el aparato de su bolsillo. El cantante de Linkin Park gritaba “I don’t want to be the one the battles always choose” cuando al fin descolgó.

–Steve, está consciente– era Sharon –¿Steve?– Notó un nudo en la garganta –Steve, ¿Estás ahí?

–Sí.– apenas podía respirar –¿Está... ¿Está bien?

–Le haremos otra analítica para asegurarnos; pero sí– notó la sonrisa de la rubia a través del auricular.

–Quizá sería mejor que volviera– notaba el teléfono ardiendo contra su mejilla. Tenía que estar empapando la pantalla de sudor.

–Steve, podemos apañárnoslas sin ti dos semanas.– Sharon rebufó exasperada –Disfruta de tus vacaciones. Y no hagas ninguna tontería.

La mujer cortó la llamada antes de que Steve pudiera ni siquiera despedirse. Dejando caer el teléfono sobre su regazo, se cubrió los ojos con las manos y se masajeó las sienes.

 

Sólo tenía que darle a “Comprar billetes”. Un tren salía de Penn en quince minutos. Tenía otro en tres cuartos de hora. Steve bajó la tapa del portátil y volvió a abrirla. Si no había ningún contratiempo, podía plantarse en Washington antes de las siete. Con el móvil en la mano, escribió “¿Cómo está?” Se quedó mirando la pantalla, esperando la confirmación de “leído”. No soportaba estar sentado en el sofá, a doscientas treinta millas de distancia, sin poder hacer nada.

El televisor estaba apagado y en el piso no había más ruido que su propia respiración. Lizzie se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla antes de volver al trabajo. Tras cinco minutos, Sharon aún no había respondido el mensaje y Steve estaba tentado de llamarla. Su tía había dejado sus llaves de repuesto en la mesita, junto al portátil.

 

Guardando las llaves de su tía en el bolsillo, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y anduvo hasta la parada del B63 más cercana. Los primeros días de junio aún eran frescos. El olor del mar se mezclaba con el humo del tráfico. Brooklyn Heights era un barrio tranquilo, de edificios bajos. Aún conservaba ese aire industrial de los barrios obreros de principios de siglo y las jardineras cargadas de flores en los balcones lo convertían en una postal.

Sentado en la parte trasera del autobús, Steve observaba distraído el ir y venir de la gente. Un grupo de adolescentes escandalosos bloqueaba el paso hasta el fondo con sus mochilas. La mitad de los asientos seguían vacíos.

–Esta juventud– rebufó una mujer cargada de bolsas al sentarse frente a Steve. Debía de tener unos sesenta años, bajita y algo rechoncha. Omega; podía olerlo. La mujer se lo quedó mirando. Durante un instante, la tensión se hizo tangible.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreir.

–Mi nieto es igual. Ha salido a su madre, siempre armando follón– la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. Hablaba gesticulando mucho con los brazos y daba pequeños botecitos en el asiento cada vez que quería poner énfasis en algo. Su hijo, el pequeño, estaba terminando la universidad y la mayor se había divorciado hacía poco. Eran solo dos desconocidos hablando, como cualquier otra persona. Nadie en el autobús les prestaba atención.

La siguiente ya era su parada. Los edificios de ladrillo rojo habían dejado paso a la vegetación de Green-Wood.

–Cariño, si no está contigo, ten cuidado.– la mujer lo miró con la misma sonrisa triste que solía usar su madre cada vez que tenía que guardar cama –No dejes que otro se te acerque. Cuando estamos así, pueden ser peligrosos.

Apeado en la acera, Steve tardó un segundo en entenderla. Se cerraron las puertas y vio al autobús alejarse calle abajo. La imagen del omega inerte lo volvió a asaltar. Los mordiscos y los arañazos. Y la sangre. Tanta sangre por todas partes. Tras él, la arquitectura gótica de los pórticos le daba la bienvenida ajena a todo.

La tranquilidad del cementerio parecía haberse tragado la ciudad. Steve pasó de largo con las manos en los bolsillos y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Más allá de la avenida de los cipreses, las lápidas se alzaban hacia el cielo como dedos de mármol. Steve avanzó a zancadas hasta que vio a San Gabriel con las alas extendidas y el brazo alzado para darle la bienvenida. De fondo, se podía oír la misa de algún pobre desgraciado.

Arrodillándose frente al arcángel, Steve resiguió los nombres grabados en la piedra: su padre acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años; su madre no había llegado a ver los treinta y seis. Demasiado jóvenes.

En menos de un mes, tendría la misma edad que su padre al morir. Steve se sintió viejo.

–Al menos estáis juntos.– Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones. La tumba se veía limpia y cuidada, pero las flores de plástico empezaban a amarillear. Ni siquiera había pensado en traerles un pomito. De repente, dos semanas parecían una eternidad.

 


	7. Regalos (II)

            Tom estaba tirado en el suelo, desnudo y a oscuras. El contraste entre su piel, ardiendo, y el  mármol era un alivio. El suelo de la nueva habitación era de baldosas grises. Tom echaba de menos la colcha verde y la carretera zigzagueante. Tras su primer celo, la Señora Stark se había asegurado de alejarlo todo lo posible de Tony. El Señor Jarvis se había esforzado en hacer que la habitación fuera acogedora, pero la falta de luz natural la convertía en un zulo.  Tom se giró sobre sí mismo y se hizo un ovillo al oír que llamaban a la puerta. 

–¿Tom?– la luz invadió la habitación, dejando ver al Señor Jarvis con su traje negro y su chaleco de brocado granate.

Tom gimoteó cerrando los ojos.

–Traigo la medicación– podía oír el repicar de los zapatos del mayordomo a través de las baldosas. La claridad dolía incluso a través de los párpados. Con los ojos entreabiertos, Tom vio a Jarvis dejar la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y llenar un vaso de agua. Mortificado, intentó taparse tirando de la colcha y envolviendose en ella. La tela parecía papel de lija sobre su piel.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?– Jarvis preguntó de cuclillas frente a él, ofreciéndole una pastilla y el vaso de agua.

Tom se quedó mirando el tranquilizante, redondo y de color azul cielo. Notó el sudor enfriarse en sus sienes. Le temblaban las manos. Despacio, se llevó la pastilla a la boca y tragó.

–Abre.– Jarvis lo forzó a mantener la boca abierta para comprobarlo. No era la primera vez que Tom escondía la pastilla debajo de la lengua o tras las muelas. Una lágrima se deslizó mejilla abajo y se perdió en la colcha. –Buen chico, buen chico.– el hombre le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el pelo –Ya está– y sin mucho esfuerzo, lo alzó y lo arrastró hasta la cama.

Abrazado a su almohada, Tom escuchó el sonido metálico de la llave al girar en el cerrojo.

 

Tom volvía a estar tirado en el suelo, la colcha abandonada en un rincón. En algún momento, había perdido toda noción del paso del tiempo. Se notaba pegajoso. Le dolía la espalda y el vientre. Se dio la vuelta para estampar su frente febril contra las baldosas. Una neblina emborronaba sus pensamientos; su cuerpo parecía estar muy lejos. Con esfuerzo, consiguió arrastrarse hasta el pequeño lavabo.. Abrazado a la taza del váter, se obligó a vomitar. El olor a acre le asaltó las fosas nasales. Quería llorar. Notaba la lengua pastosa y le ardía la garganta. Metió las manos en el váter, desesperado por encontrar rastros de la maldita pastilla. No había más que bilis. Se levantó despacio, con las manos temblorosas, el pulso acelerado y un sudor enfermizo. La niebla en su cabeza parecía hacerse cada vez más espesa. Su cuerpo reclamaba cada vez más atención. Encendió la ducha y dejó que el agua helada le golpeara las sienes y se deslizara por su espalda. Sólo quería dormir y desaparecer.

 

–¡¿Tommy?! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tommy!– la voz sonaba lejana. Tom intentó sonreír, pero apenas era capaz de mover los labios. Ya nadie lo llamaba Tommy. Unos brazos lo arrastraron fuera de la ducha y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

 

El Señor Jarvis estaba sentado junto a su cama, concentrado en su lectura. Las gafas de pasta le daban un aire muy raro. Con dificultad, Tom consiguió incorporarse en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza y le temblaban las manos. Intentó descifrar el título del libro, pero había demasiadas letras que no era capaz de reconocer. Jarvis alzó la mirada y sonrió.

–Nos has dado un buen susto– comentó cerrando el libro y acercándose hasta la cama para tomarle la temperatura. Olía levemente a colonia y a café. Tom se abrazó al hombre y se abandonó en su aroma, dejando que las esencias de ambos se entremezclaran. –¿Estás bien?– Tom asintió con la cabeza, sin romper el abrazo. La risa del hombre recorrió su piel como un escalofrío. –Te traeré algo caliente.

Tom suspiró lamentando la desaparición del mayordomo. Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su mejilla contra la silla. Olía a sudor. La jarra de cristal seguía en la mesita de noche. Y allí al lado, aparentemente inocentes, había dos pastillas azules.

Tom se levantó vacilante y tiró las pastillas al suelo de un manotazo, haciéndolas desaparecer bajo la cama. Agotado, se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre el colchón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Señor Jarvis volvió con una taza humeante de té y pastitas de hojaldre. No sabía qué hora era cuando volvió a quedarse dormido.

 

Aún medio dormido, notó su respiración entrecortarse al deslizar su mano bajo los calzoncillos. La fricción era deliciosa y se le escapaban pequeños gemidos. Tumbado boca arriba en la cama, su cuerpo serpenteaba intentando ejercer presión contra las nalgas.  Parecía estar en llamas y el sudor empapaba las sábanas. Desesperado, hundió el rostro en la almohada intentando contener sus gimoteos al correrse sobre sus dedos.

El Señor Jarvis dormitaba en la silla, con las gafas colgadas al cuello. Mezclado con el olor a sexo y a sudor, la habitación apestaba a café y a colonia. El hedor le revolvió el estómago. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la oscuridad reinaba al otro lado. Tom arrastró los pies hasta la escalera que llevaba a la primera planta y hasta su antigua habitación. La primera luz del día se colaba entre las cortinas. Nada olía  _ bien _ . La casa apestaba al Señor Stark y al Señor Jarvis y a Tony. Se tiró sobre su cama esnifando su colcha verde manzana y deleitándose en el contacto de la tela contra su cuerpo excitado. Bajo el olor a detergente, quedaban leves rastros del aroma almizcleño de Don. Imaginaba que sus dedos eran los dedos de Don, que lo acariciaban  _ ahí _ , tomándose su tiempo, torturándolo con cada embestida. Sólo suyo. Don, grande y fuerte, no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo. La mera idea se la había puesto tan dura que casi era doloroso. Arqueó la espalda, todo su cuerpo en tensión. El grito de la Señora Stark lo sacó de su trance. Desde el umbral, la mujer lo miraba con repugnancia, los ojos clavados en su pene rabiosamente morado.

–¡Edwin!– la señora Stark cerró de un portazo, dejándolo solo con su miseria. –¡Edwin!– Tom oyó pasos al otro lado –¡Coge a ese sucio chucho!– la mujer seguía gritando –¡No lo quiero cerca de mi hijo!


	8. Indemnizaciones

                   No se veía el color de la madera bajo las montañas de papel que inundaban la mesa del comedor. Danny suspiró y se quedó mirando a su mujer y a su hijo. Bucky alargó su manita intentando quitarle las gafas.

–Deja tranquilas las gafas de papá– Becks amonestó al crío. Danny miró a su mujer, sus rizos morenos recogidos en una coleta. El bebé parecía obsesionado con dos cosas: las gafas de Danny y el pelo de Becks. –Tal y como lo miras, cualquiera diría que va a salir ardiendo– Becks se sentó a su lado, el niño en brazos. –¿Qué te preocupa?

–Al fin nos ha llegado la respuesta a las alegaciones.– Danny se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Casi no había tenido tiempo para su familia en las últimas semanas y el agotamiento empezaba a hacer mella. –El Gobierno no piensa avanzar el cobro de las indemnizaciones hasta que no lo resuelvan los tribunales– se levantó apartando los papeles de su vista. –Dicen, y cito textualmente,– cogió la resolución administrativa y se la acercó a un palmo de la cara – “no quedando resuelta la responsabilidad penal del Estado de Michigan”– y saltándose un trozo siguió –“entendemos que no cabe el abono anticipado de indemnizaciones en concepto de daños y perjuicios hasta el pronunciamiento de los tribunales”.– Danny lo había leído y releído cincuenta mil veces y seguía sin entrarle en la cabeza –¡Les importa una mierda dejar a un montón de familias pendientes de un juicio que, si la cosa va rápida, va a tardar al menos diez años en fallarse!

–Pero ya sabías que no iban a asumir sus responsabilidades –Becks dejó al niño con cuidado en la cuna –Ven aquí– le ofreció sus brazos y lo arrastró hasta el sofá.

Danny se acurrucó contra ella e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. En las notícias lo habían llamado “desafortunado incidente”, pero en realidad lo de Michigan había sido una carnicería.

El veinte de abril, tres alphas en frenesí habían sembrado el caos en el Campus Norte de la Universidad de Michigan. 147 personas habían muerto, la mayoría estudiantes. Los medios no habían tenido ningún respeto por las víctimas. Durante semanas y semanas, los telediarios habían emitido los vídeos de los gritos de terror y las fotos de los cuerpos despedazados en las calles. Era la mayor matanza perpetrada por Alphas desde 1972, cuando cinco alphas se habían escapado del Centro de Internamiento de Lehigh y habían matado a 189 personas en East Village.

De repente, todo el movimiento pro-derechos de alphas y omegas había quedado relegado al olvido. En cosa de pocos días, se multiplicaron los debates sobre la seguridad de los centros de internamiento y cientos de personas salieron a las calles. Al final, la mayor perjudicada fue la propuesta de ley para reformar el estatus jurídico de esas bestias. Becks había estado insoportable, con sus teorías conspiranoicas, que todo había venido demasiado rodado.

Era agradable notar los dedos de su mujer acariciándole el pelo. Bucky seguía dormidito en la cuna y de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemidito.

–Becks, ¿por qué nunca hablas de tu hermano?– Danny la miró de reojo.

La mujer se revolvió en el sofá sin devolverle la mirada y lo apretujó contra ella. Acurrucado contra su pecho, podía oír su corazón a mil.

–Es– Becks parecía dudar sobre qué decir a continuación –Es complicado. Papá se pasó toda su vida intentando encontrarlo pero nunca llegamos a saber si estaba vivo o muerto.– Danny vio cómo se le atragantaban las palabras.–No había manera de que callara. Era un listillo, el muy idiota.– Su mujer empezó a sollozar –Solía enfadarme con él porque era muy pesado.– intentó secarse las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano. –Sólo tenía siete años.

–Pero no era tu hermano.– Danny se incorporó para mirarla de frente –No de verdad.– Necesitaba ver su reacción.

–¿A qué te refieres, Danny?– Becks frunció en ceño.

–El otro día en el coche– no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta –Becks, es una locura. Son sólo animales, no entienden conceptos como el

–¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase! ¡No sabes nada!– Rebecca se levantó del sofá con la cara sofocada por la rabia y lo señaló con el dedo. –Era tanto mi hermano, como mi padre es mi padre y mi hijo es mi hijo. ¡Es estúpido

Los gritos sobresaltaron al pequeño Bucky, que arrancó a llorar desconsolado. Rebecca cogió al niño de la cuna y empezó a susurrar en su oído “ya está” mientras lo mecía contra su pecho. Sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a Danny, se encerró en la habitación pegando un portazo.

 

Era pasada media noche y en la calle apenas se oía algún coche solitario. Danny seguía sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele sin prestarle ningún tipo de atención. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas leyendo las autopsias de las víctimas de Michigan y viendo una y otra vez las fotos de los cuerpos mientras preparaba la demanda. Algunas noches no dormía por culpa de sus pesadillas. Era muy injusto que le dijera que no sabía nada.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta la ventana. La luz de las farolas se reflejaba en el césped. Sus padres no habían estado demasiado de acuerdo con que se casara con la hija de un comandante caído en desgracia, una don nadie que no tenía donde caerse muerta. Quizá tenían razón cuando decían que no era la adecuada para alguien de su estatus. Al fin y al cabo, Rebecca se había criado entre perros. A veces deseaba haberse enamorado de alguien menos complicado. Lo que estaba claro era que alguien iba a tener que bajar del burro y no iba a ser Becks.

 

–Becks, lo siento.– Danny llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

La mujer abrió la puerta, descalza.

–¿El qué sientes?– apoyada en el marco de la puerta, en camiseta de tirantes y bragas, lo miraba condescendiente –¿Haber herido mis sentimientos? ¿O saber que tu cuñado era un puto perro?– la mujer le clavó el dedo contra el pecho –Porque que te quede claro: Bucky era mi hermano. Es mi hermano.

–Becky, lo siento– enfadada estaba preciosa –No pretendía

Mirándola allí de pie, medio desnuda, con el pelo hecho una maraña de nudos y los ojos enrojecidos, Danny pudo ver como el ánimo de Becks se apagaba de golpe.

–Lo siento– Becks susurró apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho –Has tenido una semana difícil. Estoy cansada, simplemente déjalo.– y con un leve beso lo arrastró hasta la cama.


End file.
